Rescue of the Rowan
by Chathol-linn
Summary: Two children dream of Rivendell


Rescue of the Rowan  
  
Two Children Dream of Rivendell  
  
When I was small I dreamed a world where grand adventures lay.  
When sleep would creep across my eyes I would in this world play.  
My boon companion Bean and I would mount our wingéd steeds  
And off we'd fly from earth to sky to do heroic deeds.   
  
One night a Seeress called us forth and send us on a quest.  
"The Seeing Stones of Kerridwen are scattered east and west.  
If lost they stay there comes a day the evil Foe shall reign.  
But 'gainst a magic seeing stone his evil is in vain.  
  
Bring only one and we shall win - But heed my warning well.  
Touch only those of Kerridwen, for many crystals dwell  
Throughout the many worlds of magic, mystery and dreams.  
The Palantir of Middle-earth are perilous, I deem.  
Go forth, my valiant Blade and Bean. Rescue the Rowan Stone.  
They say King Arthur's Merlin hides it in a box of bone."  
  
We both shout "Aye" and winged we fly - straight ahead to morning.  
Laughing 'neath the silver stars we missed our mentor's warning!  
"These stars all look alike," said we. And this increased our mirth,  
Till all but falling from our steeds, we fell to Middle-earth!  
  
"Can this be Camelot?" said Bean. "Whence come the waterfalls?  
The archéd doors, the carven floors, the airy windowed walls?"  
  
Said I, "In dreams I've seen this place. From dreams I know it well.  
'Tis where the eldritch folk of Elrond linger – Rivendell.  
We are astray, we must away, ere moonlight leaves the sky.  
Or trapped we'll be in Middle-earth, and moonset draweth nigh!  
  
My magic will not work in starlight, only under moon.  
So fetch that silver basin and some water. And a rune   
I'll make to catch the moonlight fast, within the silver bowl.  
I'll race you to the terrace, for the night is growing old."  
  
We dashed across the Hall of Fire, making for the porch.  
Silent shadows flitted in the light of fire and torch.  
I clutched the silver basin. "Make haste, the light is dying!"  
Bean stepped upon my trailing robe and sent the basin flying!  
Up into the air it went, the water splashing higher.  
The basin rang against the floor, the water quenched the fire.  
  
"Now we've done it, Bean," said I. "We've woken every Elf."  
"Indeed," a voice growled and there stood Lord Elrond himself.  
"Now tell me how two Mortal children found my hidden hall  
And doused my fire, broke my rest, and bent my silver bowl."  
  
We swallowed hard and faced Elrond, while outside in the sky  
The moon slipped underneath the hill. I bade my world good-bye.  
"Speak!" Elrond ordered sternly, driving all thoughts from my head.  
I wondered if the Elves would send us to an Elf-woodshed!  
  
  
Two figures through a doorway came: Legolas and Arwen.  
Their Elven grace was never matched by aught of Mortal Men.  
The She-Elf smiled. "Why as a child, they named you boisterous.  
Your father called you to his chamber often, Legolas!"   
  
"As yours did, once upon a time," he answered with a grin.  
We are alike, I thought, and found my powers once again.  
I looked Lord Elrond in the eye. "When you were small, Milord,  
Were you merry?" "Yes," said he, and laughed at my bold words.  
  
"Start the fire again," said he, "Make sure the hearth is clean.  
Then, Arwen, place these wanderers upon the Path of Dreams.  
They must return to Mortal dreams, and we must seek our own."  
He turned to go, then said, "I know you'll find the Rowan Stone."  
  
Now I am grown and seek for stones less pleasing than the Rowan.  
I still recall the look Lord Elrond wore as he passed Arwen.  
His very heart was breaking like a wave against the shore.  
But I made the old boy laugh, and that is worth a dream and more.  
  
Notes  
  
1. As always, I am borrowing the world of JRR Tolkien, whose work I love and respect, and I promise to return it unharmed. (c) – Chathol-linn  
2. One night in late January, 2002, I had a dream or vision along the linesof the poem above, and within it were the structure and details of "The Early Adventures of Legolas," a ten part story that I have just finished.  
3. Bean and Blade were originally named Beanpole and Bladesong


End file.
